mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Technical timelines (CRPMW)
Overview Here is a note on OTL development and how not to case premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Model-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. They could have been made a few years earlier, but not decades earlier. Gallery Pre-1804 1803-1946. |- | |Canon de 6 système An XI, founded in Douay in 1813, Les Invalides. |- | |The steam war ship Napoleon was biult in 1850. |- | |The 10-Pounder Parrott Rifle was created in 1862. |- | |Gatling guns were used between 1862 and 1911. |- | |LSWR 0298 Class Beattie Well Tank engineering were used between 1863 and 1875. |- | |The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906. |- | |March 6, 1912: Titanic (right) had to be moved out of the drydock so her sister Olympic, which had lost a propeller, could have it replaced. Their class sailed between 1911 and 1935. |- | |It was created in 1915. |- | |Laivas Prezidentas Smetona was bilut in 1917. |- | |This 'Oerlikon' electric train at Harrow and Wealdstone in 1958 was from a class that lasted from 1921 to 1960. |- | |It was first invented in 1925. |- | |It was first created in 1927. |- | |The de Havilland DH 82A Tiger Moth, N81DH was created in 1931. |- | |It was first rolled out in 1932. |- | |The Lee-Enfield No. 4 Mk I rifle was started in 1939. |- | |The British Commit tank was first invented in 1943. |- | |V-2 rockets first came in to exsistance in 1943. |- | |It was first construcvted in 1946. |} After 1946 |- | |It was first constructed in 1947. |- | |The MiG 15 was first made in 1947. |- | |The De Havaland Commit was fist rolled out in 1949. |- | |The BR Standard Class 2 2-6-0 Class were first built in 1952. |- | |The Class 501 BR trains ran between 1957 and 1985. |- | |BR Railbus no. 79964 was made in 1958. |- | |Cessna 172s were first devised in 1958. |- | |The Stridsvagn 103 C (Strv 103C)was made in 1967. |- | |HMS Apollo (F70) was built in 1969. |- | |The Skylab Orbital Workshop was aloft in space from 1973 to 1979. |- | |A Portuguese Air Force F-16A. The F-16 first flew in 1974 and the upgraded classes is still in use today. |- | |The aircraft was first biult in 1983. |- | |Mir was firs assembled in 1986. |- | |The Space Shuttle was fist lunched in 1981 |- | |The DC10 was first rolled out in 1980. |- | |The AMX-56 Leclerc tank was first constructed in 1992. |- | |The Ford Fusion/Mondeo was first rolled out in 1992. |- | |It was first started in 1998. |- | |The Hellespont class was lanced in 2001. |- | | |- | | |- | | |} Also see *Map game rules *New War Algorithm idea *Map Games Category:Site administration Category:Policy Category:Community Category:Map Games Category:Technology Category:The World Category:Templates